


talk so pretty

by myadamantiumheart



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Uchiha Obito, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Beta Nohara Rin, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Multi, Naruto Poly Week 2020, Omega Hatake Kakashi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Threesome - F/M/M, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27429298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myadamantiumheart/pseuds/myadamantiumheart
Summary: Sometimes, Kakashi regrets the fact that Obito knows just how much his voice affects him.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Nohara Rin/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 6
Kudos: 168





	talk so pretty

**Author's Note:**

> always inspired by SB, Ana, and Chyelo to try my hand at writing ABO

Sometimes, Kakashi regrets the fact that Obito knows just how much his voice affects him. He’s trying to concentrate on the words Minato is saying, up at the front of the room. He even put his book down, out of deference to their sensei, and crammed himself into the sea of standing jonin at attention, just to listen to Minato give them information about this latest class of chuunin hopefuls. If he’d had his way (if Rin hadn’t guilt-tripped him into the bare minimum of respect) he’d be leaning up against the doorway, re-reading the best part of Icha Icha Mistress, and only half-retaining whatever it is they’re supposed to be watching out for during the preliminary exams. 

“I can’t go because I’ve got to remain on-call in surgery until 8 pm,” Rin had said this morning, as she blearily sipped her tea and they waited for Obito to finish making miso and rice. “I need you to tell me what Sensei says, because I’m in charge of ordering supplies for the medic tents.” 

“He’ll tell you anything you ask him,” Kakashi had mumbled grumpily, but in the end, her pout won over, and so here he was at 7 pm standing in a room of jonin and trying to keep his promise to their girlfriend. 

Only he really isn’t retaining anything Minato was saying, because as soon as the meeting had started, Obito had taken it upon himself to cozy up behind Kakashi, wrapping his arms around the smaller man’s waist and hooking his chin over Kakashi’s shoulder to prevent his escape. No one even gives them a second glance, too used to how touchy Obito can be when he wants physical affection, be it from friend, lover, or mentor. _You have alpha brain rot_ , Kakashi accused him, when they were younger and Obito had wiggled into Rin’s sleeping bag for the fourth time that mission. _You’re so possessive you can’t even let us sleep alone, three feet away from you_. 

_It’s not that_ , Obito whined, pressing his nose to Rin’s hair and inhaling deeply. Kakashi could see all his tense muscles relaxing as he took in the beta’s scent, curling around her like a hungry vine. _You both just smell nice and it helps me sleep better_.

Regardless of what it may look like, however, Obito definitely isn’t just holding on to his omega boyfriend for _relaxation_ at the moment. Kakashi can feel the way Obito snags sharp teeth against the fabric of his mask, and how his hips are pressed firm to Kakashi’s ass without a hint of subtlety. Kakashi can smell the sharp hint of cinnamon, just faint enough for his nose to catch it but not strong enough that anyone else will look, and Obito’s fingers are splayed across his stomach possessively in such a fashion that it makes his breath hitch in his chest. 

“Are you paying attention?” Obito whispers in his ear, when he squirms slightly and tries to readjust his position to help himself focus. Obito’s thumb rubs across his hip, and though he can’t feel more than faint pressure, it’s quite a compelling motion. 

“Of course I am,” he hisses back, moving to step on Obito’s toes, but the other man is too quick to catch. He just laughs silently, chest rumbling against Kakashi’s back, and holds him tighter, pressing his cheek to Kakashi’s jaw. 

“I’m not,” Obito whispers carelessly, nosing along Kakashi’s jawline and scenting him lazily. “I’m thinking about how good you’re gonna look when I get you face down on our big bed you made into such a nice nest for the weekend.” Kakashi huffs, jabbing an elbow back, trying to ignore the way his cheeks flush at the compliment to his nest. He’s self-conscious about them, still caught up in the ANBU mindset of never letting your instinctual behavior be seen by another living soul, and his inner omega practically purrs to hear Obito praise him for it. Maybe his nests are a little more tactical than your typical omega’s, but Obito and Rin seem to appreciate them, hidden kunai and all; when he gets past the old ANBU conditioning, it’s deeply pleasing to be able to share that particular instinct with them. 

“Who says I’ll be the one face down,” he mumbles petulantly, low enough that only Obito can hear him. Obito just laughs again, pressing his nose just under Kakashi’s ear. 

“We both know that as soon as I put you on your belly you’ll be begging for my knot,” Obito murmurs smugly, his gleaming smirk hidden in Kakashi’s neck. “Because it feels good, doesn’t it? To be all full of me here,” he nips at Kakashi’s neck, rubbing a firm circle on his stomach, sending shivers down the other man’s spine. Kakashi’s certain he’s turning redder and redder, and he’s never been so grateful for his mask, for the- the bare minimum of cover against Obito’s inflaming words. “Our big strong omega, letting me knot him up and make him feel good,” Obito coos. “You look so _pretty_ when you’re fucked stupid and you can’t even string together the words to ask us to let you come, baby.” 

“Obito,” he says, weakly, as though it’ll do anything to stop the force of nature wrapped around him. Someone’s going to hear his boyfriend, and then they’ll say something, and then _Minato_ is going to know that Obito’s-

“Hmm?” Obito hums, nuzzling into the crook of Kakashi’s neck, just where he can smell the way Kakashi’s rattled by Obito’s words, not totally able to rein in his scent, the tinge of sweet honey and pine. “You know, Rin’s probably going to be off shift by the time the meeting’s over, too, and then we can take her home with us. If you’re good for us, maybe she’ll even get under you, let you fuck her while I take you apart, let you bury your face in her neck when you get shy about how much you like being our baby-” Kakashi’s gonna die right here, Obito’s raspy molasses voice in his ear, because he’s going to get hard and he’s not going to be able to stop it. His knees feel a little jelly-like, fire shooting through his gut in hot pangs of arousal every time Obito keeps _talking_ , and he’s entirely lost the plot of the meeting to the point where he’s not even sure it’s still about the chunin exams anymore. 

“It feels so good to come in her while I’m filling you up, doesn’t it, pretty boy?” Obito drawls lowly, moving his hand just enough so that he’s teasing at the waist of Kakashi’s pants, and Kakashi knows he wouldn’t stick his whole hand down there right now, right where they are, but the potential is more than enough to set his heart thumping wildly in his chest. “And then, when I have you all sweet and fucked out on my knot, she can yank you down to clean up the mess you made with that pretty mouth of yours-” Kakashi’s hand wraps tight around Obito’s wrist to anchor himself, just thinking about all of that in the nest he’d grumpily made over the past two days, fortified and safe between his mates. 

“ _Obito_ ,” he repeats, a little desperately, his chakra fairly wobbling in his gut because Obito’s driving him to the edge of sanity and Kakashi is trying so hard to hold on, to make it through the meeting-

“I expect you all to report back Monday morning for the full roster of support positions for the upcoming chunin exams,” Minato says cheerfully at the front of the room, his voice cutting through the cotton in Kakashi’s ears, and Kakashi nearly heaves a sigh of relief. “Dismissed!” 

“You wanna go say hi to sensei before we leave?” Obito teases him, straightening up behind Kakashi and loosening his grip on the smaller mans’ waist. Kakashi really could _kill_ him sometimes, for the stunts he pulls, messing with Kakashi’s head like this and having the audacity to still tease him after. He thinks about it, for a brief moment, how cathartic it would be to just jutsu Obito silent so he can’t just run his mouth like the total knothead he is and take Kakashi’s brain apart cell by cell. 

“No,” Kakashi snaps, grabbing Obito’s forearm in an iron grip and pulling his other hand free, twisting in Obito’s arms. There it is- his alpha’s shit-eating grin, always pleased as hell whenever he can get the edge over Kakashi and sneak his teasing words in, exploiting Kakashi’s weakness for Obito’s voice in his ear and the heat of him along his vulnerable back. Kakashi’s stabbed alphas for less, for trespassing along his boundaries and thinking they could get away with poking at his omega instincts. He hates the way they expect him to roll over for it, to entreat them for their time and their attention. The allure of getting the famous Copy nin under them, their fantasies of him strung out on their knot, have followed him through every bar in town, and he’s been kicked out of more than a few of them for slugging a drunk, handsy alpha who’s expressed those fantasies. But for Obito, who he trusts; Obito, who he loves, who strokes careful fingers across the back of Kakashi’s neck, right where he loves to bite, unafraid of Kakashi’s bared teeth under his mask and the fire in his eyes, he makes an exception.

“Take me _home_ ,” he hisses, an order Obito cannot refuse, tugging at the satisfied alpha in his chest that murmurs _omega wants us, omega_ **_trusts_ ** _us_. The kamui’s swirl barely dissipates, leaving them in the dim front hallway of the Hatake house, before Kakashi has him pushed against the wall, yanking the collar of Obito’s shirt away, teeth fit firm against his throat. 

“You’re such a fucking- ugh,” Kakashi growls, biting down hard and relishing in the Obito’s yelp, the way his hands flail uselessly for a second before settling on Kakashi’s hips and pulling him further against the alpha’s front. 

“You love it,” Obito gasps, satisfied, breathless, made weak for a brief moment before he twists his ankle, twining around Kakashi and tumbling them both down to the floor. Kakashi yanks his mask further down and practically snarls at him, teeth glinting in the light spilling down the hallway. Paradoxical warmth blooms in his chest, like a poppy unfurling in the sun, and oh, he’s so fond of their omega, the way he fights, the way he tastes like fire under Obito’s tongue. It feels good to press him into the tatami, hands around his shoulders, legs pinning him down until all he can do is squirm and snap at Obito with playful teeth. “See, look at you,” he murmurs nonsensically, absurdly pleased by the way Kakashi’s bare neck looks in the shadows, adorned with bites from both him and Rin alike. He bends down until their lips are a breath apart, just to see Kakashi tilt his chin up, a silent offer, before he steals the breath right from his lover’s lungs. And Kakashi goes pliant so fast, as fast as Obito can fit sharp canines around his lower lip and bite down, pulling a moan right out of his tight throat. 

Here in the darkness and safety of their own home, caught up in Obito’s kiss, Kakashi’s legs fall open easily for him and they slot together perfectly until he can roll up against Obito’s now-obvious erection. His head swims, Obito’s smell deep in his lungs, cinnamon and spice and pleased alpha that makes Kakashi’s hands feel weak where they clutch at Obito’s half-discarded flak jacket. When they were younger, and Obito wasn’t so broad, he used to laugh about the idea of the alpha ever _intimidating_ him physically. He’d been certain he’d get taller, wider, something, but now that Obito can box him in against anything Kakashi finds he’s not all that put out about losing their competition. He actually rather likes the feeling; it stokes some instinctive part of his brain, the little voice in his head that associates Obito with being safe, with being _protected_. With feeling good and luxuriating in the pleasure of Obito’s hands smoothing across his stomach and up under his shirt. There’s no worry anymore, no self-consciousness about how Obito’s hot palms can nearly span his skinny waist, or how his alpha’s sharingan might catch on the lines of silver scar tissue running down his ribs. 

When Obito’s lips trail down his jaw, it’s not hard to tilt his head back, to bare his throat to the taller man and plead for teeth with the line of his body alone. Obito obliges easily, never passing up the chance to suck a slow kiss into the pale skin that only he and Rin ever get to see, to bite and feel Kakashi shiver under him with a low whine. Kakashi’s fingers tangle in his hair, and his chest rumbles with satisfaction, sweet honey-pine and cedar smoke filling his senses. 

“Rin,” Kakashi murmurs breathlessly, arching into Obito’s hands as they rub across his nipple and tease at the hard bud mercilessly. “Rin will be- ah, uh, Obito, she’ll-” 

“She’ll see you being so good for me when she gets home,” Obito smirks, biting down a little harder, pinching his nipple just to see the way his cheeks flush pink down his throat, and grinding down hard and slow. 

“ _Obito_ , we’re on the- the fucking genkan, I, _hnnn-_ we should move _,_ ” he whines, as Obito hooks a palm under his knee and pulls him wider, getting fingers into his pants and yanking them down just enough to slide clever fingers under his ass. He just teases at the slick fairly dripping from Kakashi with a predatory grin, rubbing a fingertip around his tight hole and watching Kakashi try not to rock into the touch helplessly when it feels so good, when his instincts are screaming to let Obito just _take_ him. 

“Hmm,” Obito hums, soaking in the way Kakashi’s jaw goes a little slack as he slowly pushes a finger in, just a bare inch, feeling his body try to drag Obito in further. “I don’t think I asked _you_ what we should do,” he murmurs, sliding in until his palm is flat against Kakashi’s damp skin and his boyfriend is keening softly under him, squirming for the weight of Obito’s casual disregard. He writhes, knees knocking against Obito’s shoulders, his own hands scrambling to hold onto something, anything to anchor him here. Obito turns his head to the side slightly, kisses the fingertips fisted in his shirt, watches Kakashi’s other hand grab at his own hair as he struggles to process the way Obito grinds his finger in, stroking across sensitive nerves. “You feel me, baby?” he asks, pulling out only to slide two fingers back in, bumping up against Kakashi’s prostate, watching his cock jerk and spit a thin line of precome right onto his stomach. “We’re gonna stay right here until Rin gets home and sees you waiting for her like a good boy-” 

“Why are you like this,” Kakashi gasps weakly, but he doesn’t say no, doesn’t push at Obito or use their safe word, because as much as he pretends to protest, he _loves_ Obito like this. He wants it, wants to hear Obito and Rin say the words that settle something deep inside him- that he’s good, and that he’s theirs; that he belongs with them, to them. He lets Obito finagle the rest of his pants off, until his bare legs wrap around Obito’s waist and hold him tightly, muscles tensing every time Obito slowly fucks back in. It’s perfect, the prettiest sight to see how Kakashi arches and shudders, every couple of strokes scrambling for something new to hold onto like it might help with the rising tide in his gut, or the way Obito drags across his prostate and holds his fingers there, pushing until Kakashi feels like he can’t breathe from the intensity. He moans brokenly, beautifully for Obito when the alpha rubs a thumb up the line of his slick cock, teasing at the flushed, pink head, jaw slack and breath heavy in his chest. 

“Look at you,” Obito coos, bending to suck kisses across his pale hips, the places where the skin is thin and sensitive right where his thigh meets his body. “All we have to do is get something in that tight little hole and you fall apart, darling-” He twists his fingers, laughing low when Kakashi’s hand fists in his hair, tugging with weak arms in censure, because it’s true and they both know it. 

“F-fuck, _nnn-_ y-” Kakashi tries, dizzy with instinct, the feeling that he should be baring his neck easily for Obito and asking for his knot right here on the floor. His head thumps back against the floor again, hips rocking up into Obito’s fingers, only to be rewarded with a third finger and a stretch that leaves him whimpering from the full full _full_ sensation. It’s good, it’s so fucking good, and if Obito doesn’t fuck him soon he’s going to come before he even gets Obito’s cock. 

“So lovely when you’re all drunk on those sweet omega hormones,” Obito hums smugly, head perking up when he hears the tell-tale click of Rin’s key in the lock and the shuffle of her rearranging her shoulder bag to open the door. “Welcome home, darling,” he sings, shoving Kakashi’s thigh up further and thrusting his fingers so that Rin opens the door to the sight of Kakashi whining thready and high and rolling his hips back onto Obito’s hand. 

“Gods,” she squeaks, dropping her bag on the floor and shoving the door shut quickly behind her. “I thought you two were at the _meeting-_ ” 

“We w-were,” Kakashi pants, rolling his head to look at her through dazed, glassy eyes, instinctively answering her even through the fog of pleasure and the torment of Obito slowly, slowly driving him out of his mind. 

“It ended early,” Obito grins, “so I brought him home to wait for you.” 

“Oh,” Rin says, her eyes darkening as she bends down to slide her sandals off, taking a deep breath in of Kakashi’s pleading scent. “He’s waiting for _me_ , huh? Awfully generous of you, Obito.” 

“What can I say?” Obito shrugs, a playful tilt to his eyes, curling his fingers up and spreading them wide just to watch Kakashi shout and buck, his jaw dropping even further open at the intense sensation. “I’m just that kinda guy.” Kakashi’s cheeks flush with more blood, his cock twitching and dripping, and she feels her mouth water a little from the smell of his helpless arousal. 

“Rin, ple-ease,” Kakashi whimpers, cheek pressed to the mat so hard Rin wonders if he’ll have an imprint of the reeds, and she takes pity on them both, on the way she can see Obito’s erection straining against his pants from here. 

“Bedroom,” she orders, yanking at the tie of her skirt and pulling it off before she even reaches them, dropping it on their pile of shoes. It’s dirty anyway, and it’s not getting any cleaner if she leaves it on now. “You can’t knot him here, Obito, he’ll get uncomfortable.” Kakashi looks absolutely thrilled at the idea of being knotted at all, but she’s not an idiot, and she knows that it’s gentler on his body to get him on something soft first, especially with the way Obito likes to tease him through it all. Obito acquiesces easily, slowly slipping his fingers out to Kakashi’s great dismay and growling at the way his slick drips on the mat as the alpha pulls his legs tighter around his waist and gets them upright. Kakashi buries his face in Obito’s neck instantly, his shaking fingers still knotted in Obito’s hair, his free hand reaching for her, and she follows without question. He’s so sweet for them when Obito gets him all worked up like this, needy and happy to soak in the pleasure they give him. 

Sometimes she thinks about how much she’d wanted this when they were teenagers, aching for the way Obito instinctively wrapped his arms around their shoulders when they sat at the fire on missions. She wanted to kiss them both so badly, back then, to climb into their laps and let them hold her close. It was painful, almost, to lie in their tent and smell the way Obito instinctively scented Kakashi when he had nightmares, or rolled into her sleeping bag to rub his nose into her hair when the alpha couldn’t sleep. Now, their massive bed smells like all three of them, and she can watch Obito gently place their naked, desperate boyfriend into his nest of pillows and blankets with the knowledge that she gets to follow him down. 

“He always smells so fucking good when he’s nesting,” Obito groans, stepping back just barely to yank his shirt off and start unbuttoning his pants. “I can’t help it, I just wanna-”

“I know,” she agrees, tugging her own shorts down and peeling off her socks. It’s equally rewarding to get her work clothes off and to watch the way Obito’s eyes trail down her form hungrily. “It’s like he’s even sweeter, somehow.”

“I’m right _here_ ,” Kakashi pants, a little crankily, but they ignore him entirely, Obito pulling her into a deep kiss and bending her back until she’s afraid she’s going to lose her balance. His tongue sweeps across her lower lip, hands firm on her torso and thigh nudging between hers as he kisses her like he hasn’t seen her in _months_. She can tell it’s getting to Kakashi, watching them like this, because he falls quiet and Rin can practically feel his eyes on her mostly bared body. For an omega as possessive as he is, he hasn’t struggled to share them in years, secure in the knowledge that not only do they both want him, but they’ll both be all over him in a matter of seconds. He’ll get what he wants, the same way he always does in the end when it comes to Rin and Obito. 

“I want to taste him,” she mumbles into Obito’s mouth, after another minute of letting him kiss the living daylights out of her, feeling herself growing wetter as the warmth in her belly diffuses through her limbs with each passing second. Obito groans against her, his forehead connecting with hers as he scrunches his eyes shut, overcome a little with the mental image. 

“ _Please_ do,” he says, letting her go even as his hands trail over her hips, as though he can’t bear to be parted from her smooth skin, the faint stretch marks and pink-silver scars on her stomach. She doesn’t waste time crawling into Kakashi’s nest, his thighs parting easily for her as she urges him to roll over. He welcomes her with parted lips, letting her kiss him briefly and pushing up against her for just a second, a sound rumbling deep in his throat when the head of his erection drags across her bare stomach. He’s so needy, hungry for her, and she abruptly, deeply, wants him so terribly it makes her fingers shake on his bent knees. 

“There you go, Kashi,” she murmurs, more steady than she feels with the fire exploding in her guts, rubbing a warm palm soothingly down the line of his tight leg. She helps him onto his belly, coaxes his hips up for her, and he goes so instinctually, so sweetly it makes her teeth ache to sink into his pale skin. 

His nest is made up of various blankets from around the house, the one Obito always wraps himself with when they sit under the kotatsu and even the one she usually keeps by the baths just in case she forgets her yukata in their room, and pillows from every possible location. It’s the perfect opportunity to drag a pillow under his hips, propping him up because she knows he won’t be able to hold like this when they really get going. She loves the way the lines of his scars gleam faintly in the warm light of their bedroom, spidery and thin and just barely visible, proof of all the times she’s caught him when he’s fallen. It’s a part of her chakra in him forever, powering the cells that she knitted together, the places where she recreated him with her hands and her love so that they could fight side by side again. He squirms a little, craning his head up to look back at her, obviously wondering why she’s waiting, and so she gives him what he wants (what they both want)-

“ _Fuck_ ,” Kakashi fairly sobs, his head dropping down onto the sheets like a stone, chest pressed down against the bed, ass pushing back into her involuntarily as she flatttens her tongue across his hole and licks up the slick dripping down the back of his thigh. She hums happily, dextrous hands pulling him wider and fucking in where Obito’s fingers had been minutes before. He’s always so vocal when they do this, and it’s deeply pleasing to both her instincts and Obito’s to taste the evidence of how far they’ve driven him, how worked up he is for them. “Fuck, Rin, _Rin_ , ahh, uh, please, I-” he babbles, when she slips her own fingers in beside her tongue and laves a teasing circle around the sensitive ring of muscles, relishing in the way he spasms and whines. 

“I think you’re gonna make him come just like that,” Obito says, amused as he finally gets his remaining clothes off and sprawls out beside them in a dip between pillows and blankets. 

“Whose fault is that?” she asks, pulling back slightly, to slip another finger in and get at just the right angle to make their boyfriend shout and bite down on the duvet to muffle his sounds, glancing across his swollen prostate. “I’m not the one who teased him so much.” She bends back down to lick up more slick, and slip her tongue back in beside her fingers, delighting in Kakashi’s bucking hips and the way Obito reaches over to hold him still with one strong, chakra enhanced hand. 

“No,” Obito laughs, rolling a little bit to get his other hand on the back of Kakashi’s red, flushed neck, keeping him bent with his face down and his ass up in the air. “You’re just the one teasing him _now_.” 

“He likes it,” she murmurs, lips making an obscene sound with how filthy wet Kakashi is, how her fingers fuck in through thick slick, how his thighs shake for her. “Besides, he’ll fit on your knot easier if he comes first, right, _alpha_ ?” Obito swears a little under his breath at that, shifting uncomfortably as his cock visibly jerks at her voice and the way she practically purrs his title. Taking a deep breath doesn’t help, either, because now he can smell how wet both of his mates are, and it makes his chest tight with arousal that has no outlet. He wants it so bad, what he’d teased Kakashi with earlier, with Rin under both of them and Kakashi tight around his knot. Watching Rin eat their omega out has his alpha rumbling happily in the back of his mind, secure in the knowledge that they’re a stable pack. It makes the horny twenty-five year old part of his mind happy too, in a completely different way, and he nudges Rin’s hip with his knee a little impatiently. She gets the message, doubling down with her tongue and gathering chakra in her fingertips to buzz gently against Kakashi’s most sensitive spot, and he comes _undone_ under her like a live wire jumping. 

“ _Rin_ ,” Kakashi begs, muffled by his clenched teeth and the blankets, so close to the edge he’s shaking, and when Obito shoves a hand under his stomach to wrap around his cock he comes with a long, trembling series of broken moans, writhing between her mouth and Obito’s firm palm. “I need,” he gasps, turning his cheek to the pillow and blinking through the shuddering aftershocks of his orgasm and the way his erection is barely flagging at all now that he’s come. “I need you, I need-” 

“You’ll get him,” Rin soothes him, stroking a warm palm down his back, and Obito helps her switch places with him, the way they have to rearrange limbs and laugh a little at their own lust-drunken clumsiness. Kakashi waits semi-patiently for a minute before pushing against Obito’s legs with his calves, desperate for something to fill him back up and shameless enough to make his desire known. 

“Obito, come _on_ ,” Kakashi whines, when Obito’s hands fall on his hips and drag him back, teasing at his hole with the head of his erection and sliding his cock through the slick build up. He just hums, alpha-rumbling and low, fucking back between Kakashi’s ass cheeks and grinding him down into the pillow without mercy. It makes Kakashi shiver and pout, blissed out but wanting more all the same, and Rin can’t help but lean down and rub a thumb across his lower lip where it juts out so enticingly. 

“Mmm, I don’t know,” he teases, fingers digging in hard enough to leave marks when Kakashi tries to twist and get him _inside_ , already. He thrusts slow and steady, rocking back and forth and relishing in the feeling of Kakashi so wet against him. “It feels nice just like this, baby, you’re so wet from Rin’s mouth, she got you all ready for me-” One hand drags down Kakashi’s spine to grab his hair, pulling him up a little into an arch that leaves him entirely unable to move his spine at all. His jaw falls open, gasping for air, and Rin watches the omega clench his eyes shut and shake with pure arousal at the feeling of Obito’s fingers so tight against his scalp. “Don’t you think you should thank her first?” 

“Now who’s teasing again?” Rin says mildly, her heart thumping in her throat as she wiggles a little closer. She could let Obito order Kakashi to get his mouth on her, but she wants something more satisfying right now, the stretch and pull of them all together. “I want him in me while you fuck him,” she decides, sliding one leg beneath Kakashi’s heaving, blushing chest until she can slowly work her way under him entirely. 

Obito looks like he’d like to eat her alive right now, when she finally gets settled and Kakashi’s arms are bracketing her just the same as her thighs are, pressed against his knees where he kneels for their mate. It’s a fumbling, giggling thing to rearrange Kakashi, shoving the pillow out from under his hips so that she can wiggle down. He drops his face to rub his cheek against her breast when Obito lets go of his hair, mouthing at her nipple and crying out helplessly as Obito wraps his fingers around Kakashi’s cock again to guide him up against Rin’s soaking wet cunt. He drags the head of Kakashi’s erection across her folds until they both huff at him in unison, before he fits it up against her right and presses in. 

“I love how wet you get from just eating him like that,” Obito groans, thumb rubbing a possessive circle on her shivering inner thigh as he lets go and pushes Kakashi’s hips forward, urging him in until he’s buried deep in Rin and they’re both shuddering a little at the sensation. Her legs shake a little around him, spread wide to accommodate both of them above her, and she can feel the way Kakashi’s stomach grinds against her clit just right.

“Fuck,” she swears breathlessly, “Kashi, you’re- so good for us, so good, filling me up, baby-” It’s always intense, when she takes them without anything beforehand, but she’s so wet that the slide is an easy in, in, in. Kakashi’s panting, eyes still clenched shut and mouth so wide his tongue is nearly lolling out, when Obito thrusts again and he groans incoherently. 

“Please,” he begs again, hips jerking against Rin and pulling another shocked moan from her at the sudden movement rubbing up on the sensitive spot deep inside. “Please, ah, _alpha-_ ” 

“I’ll give you what you want,” Obito croons, all feral smirk with teeth glinting sharply in the light coming from their bedside lamp. “I always give you what you want, don’t I, pretty boy? Stay still for me, baby-” he warns, and then he’s sliding in, smooth and slow. Kakashi physically shivers with the effort of staying still, caught between the two of them and the oversensitized feeling of his second orgasm building up in his gut. Rin can feel it when Obito bottoms out and stays there, the way Kakashi grinds a little deeper and then holds himself back, rubbing his forehead against her sternum, his hair tickling at her throat. She smooths her hands over his shoulders, rubbing at the tension there, gripping the back of his neck firmly and urging him to unravel a little. 

“Shh, just relax,” she whispers, fingers digging into his muscles until he untenses, dropping his chest down against hers, relaxing from his arch until he can bury his face in her neck and she feels his breath steady a little. “That’s it,” she praises him, rolling her hips up a little, tugging at his hair gently. “That’s it, baby, let Obito make you feel good, honey-” 

“I don’t think it’s just _me_ making him feel good,” Obito grins, rocking forward and starting a steady rhythm, fucking in and out of their omega with a wet, filthy noise. He pulls at Kakashi’s hip, tilting them again so he can nail Kakashi’s prostate mercilessly and it’s so good for Rin that she nearly yelps herself, stars bursting in her vision as he grinds them down heavy across her clit. With the two of them beneath him Obito always gets in his head, running his mouth endlessly, supremely pleased to see them driven out of their minds with sensation, and this is no exception. It doesn’t take him long to start, dragging fingernails across Kakashi’s skin just to hear him yelp and see him writhe. 

“You look so perfect like this,” he says, when Kakashi bites at Rin’s neck with sharp teeth, looking for anything to hold him down. “Does it feel good, baby, to get fucked while she’s got you so deep inside her? I can feel you tensing up again, Kashi, getting all tight for me- are you gonna come in her for both of us, pretty boy?” Rin whimpers at that, letting her head fall back and gritting her teeth at the pang of pleasure that tugs at her stomach almost painfully, Kakashi fucking reflexively further into her. His fumbling hands clutch at her, but Obito keeps going. “Our lovely omega, _look_ at you, I could knock _both of you_ up like this,” Obito thrusts in hard, soaking in the way Kakashi spasms around him and cries out, digging his fingernails into Rin’s skin. It’s powerfully arousing to hear Obito talk like that, words of praise that hit all the right buttons in both Rin’s brain and Kakashi’s, the idea that their alpha wants them both full of pups, thinks they’re strong enough for that. It might be silly, but it blooms warm in Rin’s chest anyway, the idea of being a part of their clans like that, and she clenches involuntarily when Obito leans down over Kakashi’s shoulder to kiss her, sloppy and ardent. 

“Pretty, pretty beta,” Obito nearly slurs into her mouth, caught up in the way Kakashi feels around him, in the swelling of his knot as they all get close. 

“Obito,” she pants his name like a prayer, getting a shaking hand in his hair, pulling them down like they could crush her, grinding her hips up as Kakashi’s pelvis rubs her swollen clit perfectly. She can feel herself dripping around his cock, so wet that there’s no way his blankets are going to survive it, and all at once she wishes so badly she could feel Obito’s knot in her too. Another time- when Kakashi isn’t so strung out, and he can keep it together enough to fuck her ass while Obito knots her cunt and fills her up with his ridiculously thick erection. Right now, she’s just full enough, Kakashi’s cock slotting in at the right angle to drag pleasure from deep inside her, visceral and overwhelming. It never ceases to amaze her how quickly they can get her going- to think that an hour ago she was walking home from her shift at the hospital, and now she’s about to shatter into a million pieces under them. She needs Obito to get Kakashi there, so she can- so she can- 

“ _Knot him_ , alpha,” She orders unsteadily, a near-growl against his lips, yanking at his hair and pushing back up at them both. Obito follows her direction as though he can’t help it, straightening up slightly and fucking in deep. Kakashi whines against her throat when his swelling knot pops in, grinding hard against his prostate, and she can feel him lose it at the same time she does, tumbling over the edge with a stuttering moan. It’s perfect, the way they hold her down to the mattress, the feeling of Kakashi spreading her wide open as she spasms around him, writhing through her orgasm. Obito keeps a rhythm for all three of them, rocking steadily until she’s crying out from oversensitivity and she can feel Kakashi trembling like he might shake apart entirely.

“Just- j-just a minute, Obito, please,” she pleads breathlessly, and he has mercy on her, sitting back on his thighs and pulling Kakashi up with him until he can sprawl against their alpha’s chest, his head lolling back on Obito’s shoulder. He looks completely wrecked, blissed out and fucked totally stupid, and she’s struck by the desire to eat him up even as she rolls through the aftershocks of her own orgasm. 

“Fuck,” Obito groans, rolling his neck and shoulders a little, arms wrapped around Kakashi to hold him up, his eyes zeroing in on her heaving chest and the way her legs splay wide. She knows he’s looking at her where Kakashi’s fucked her open, pink and slick and swollen, his come dripping from her onto the bed, so she pulls her knees up a little and lets him, grinning loosely when his hips buck up reflexively at the sight. 

“You’re such a knothead,” she says fondly, hands sliding over her own chest, relaxing into the pillows for a moment and relishing in the afterglow. “You just wanna get us all full, don’t you, ‘Bito? Gonna fuck his come back into me after you get him off your knot? If you treat our omega nicely, maybe I’ll let you knot me too and then clean me up with your tongue-” 

“ _Rin_ ,” Obito whines weakly, and Kakashi’s thighs tighten reflexively around Obito’s legs at that, rocking back onto his knot with a stuttered groan. “You can’t just say shit like that-”

“What, like you didn’t torture Kakashi with your filthy mouth earlier, huh?” she laughs, pushing up on her knees and crawling forward until she’s right up against them again, sandwiching Kakashi between their sweat-slick chests. “This is my turn, Obito,” she purrs, feeling renewed arousal spike in her stomach when Kakashi just drops his head to the side so she can nip at his pale neck and fit her teeth over Obito’s old marks. “I want to see you wrecked for us, Kashi.” 

“You’re g’na kill me,” Kakashi slurs, his hand barely able to wrap around Rin’s wrist as she drags careful fingers over his twitching, spent cock. She swipes a thumb over the head and brings it up to her mouth, relishing the way they both zero in on her lips with lust-drunk eyes, her tongue swiping out to lick Kakashi’s come off her fingers. “I- I can’t-” 

“You can,” Obito says surely, unapologetically back to himself as he rubs a hand over Kakashi’s stomach and feels his knot swell a little further. Their mate is riding high on the endorphins of Obito’s knot in him, the drugging drip of sweet chemicals in his veins and the little omega instinct in his chest that’s just purring happily. “You can be good for her, right, Kashi? Just one more, baby, give us one more.” 

“Hnn, _a-ah_ ,” Kakashi just grits his teeth against the overstimulation, panting and squirming as Rin gets him hard again, Obito’s knot pressing against his prostate and rubbing over every sensitive nerve. She watches with poorly concealed glee as his cheeks flush deep red again when she pinches his nipples, bending down to suck one into her hot mouth and twist mercilessly at the other. He’s so sensitive there that sometimes she wonders if they could get him off just like this, full of Obito’s knot with her playing with his nipples, watching him fuck himself and whine for them. Obito loves to do it too, to work him up even further while he can’t possibly escape their cruel touches, until he’s drooling and babbling and begging them for mercy. She shoves at them a little until Obito falls back, pulling Kakashi further and letting her drag her lips down his chest, biting just to hear him make little, fucked out noises that come from deep in his chest. When she fits her mouth around him, he chokes on air and Obito does as well, as Kakashi clamps down tight on his knot and _bucks_. 

It’s delicious to hear him struggle for breath, Obito’s hand sweeping up his side and fitting around his throat to keep him down, his other palm pressing Kakashi’s inner thigh and holding him wide for Rin to fit. She sucks at the head of his cock, fingers wrapping around the base and pulling up to meet her mouth, and he gasps despite the way they’ve nearly wrung him dry. She loves this, to feel their powerful mate taken apart down to his base pieces, trusting them enough with his nest and his body and his pleasure. Drawing her tongue down the side of his erection, she rubs her thumb against his slick hole, where Obito fits so tightly, and she watches him arch up like she’s electrocuted him when she presses inexorably in and manages to slip her slim finger in alongside Obito’s knot. 

“Rin,” Obito gasps, fingers clamping down on Kakashi’s throat for a second before he gets ahold of himself and manages to move his hand down to clutch at his sternum instead. “Fuck, fuck, _fuck-_ ” 

Kakashi nearly sobs for her, cock jerking in her grasp, completely unable to form words as she swallows him down again, rocking her hand in perfect time with his helpless little bucks to stimulate him and Obito at the same time. His hands search for anything, anything to hold, but she pulls off briefly to direct Obito to _grab him already_ , and then Obito’s big hand wraps around both of his skinny wrists and holds them tight to his chest, trapping him between them. She manages to drag it out until she feels Obito’s knot slowly going down, and then she fucks in fast and hard and tongues at the sensitive spot under the head of his cock, her other hand circling firmly around him until he comes nearly dry in her mouth. Rin’s nice enough to slow down, to let him fuck up into her mouth as much as he can, until his eyes are leaking tears down his cheeks and he’s well and truly overwrought, trembling and gasping harshly. He can’t even open his eyes when she cups his cheek, wiping the tears from pink skin and kissing his slack mouth gently, petting his sweat-damp hair back off his forehead. 

Obito lifts him gently off his cock, curling him up on his side in the clean blankets and pillows to the side, snagging his own shirt off the floor to wipe softly at Kakashi’s wet thighs and chest. Kakashi barely seems to notice, too far down in his own head, lax and still coming down off the intense endorphin high, and Obito carries the dirty shirt with him when he leaves the room to go to the bathroom. She can hear the water running for a while, before his footsteps re-enter the room and she relaxes happily into the smell of their pleased alpha. 

“We’re gonna have to carry him into the baths,” Rin says, laid out on her stomach and petting across Kakashi’s loosely curled fist where it holds the one specific, soft, ragged blanket he always insists on putting in his nests. It’s older than she and Obito know, perpetually present when Kakashi starts nesting every few months, before his heats, and the torn edge of it is as familiar as Kakashi’s bed is at this point. She can remember seeing it the first time Kakashi let them into one of his nests, when they were fourteen and he was vulnerable and weepy over the way his suppressants made him feel. 

“That’s fine,” Obito says, climbing back onto the bed looking remarkably refreshed considering how long he’d just had Kakashi on his knot. “He needs the rest, anyway.” His palm smooths up her hamstrings, over the kunai mark where he’d once accidentally nearly severed her vastus lateralis, until he cups her ass and pulls it slightly apart. She shivers at the cool air on her wet skin, abruptly reminded of how worked up getting Kakashi off a third time had made her, and his smirk is noticeable against the skin of her lower back. “You made some big promises earlier, smart mouth,” he murmurs, low and rasping across her nerves deliciously. 

“Oh?” she asks, rolling over beneath him, letting him cover her like a blanket. He kisses her slow, deep and unhurried, happy to steal her air in increments until she’s a little breathless and her fingers are tight in his hair. “You’re insatiable,” she laughs, when she can’t breathe anymore and she has to let her head fall back, his mouth immediately finding a spot up under her jaw. 

“Can you blame me?” he nudges her throat, kissing the fluttering pulse there sweetly before biting a purple mark into her collarbone. His hand curls over her thigh, intent obvious as he trails fingers up the line of dampness there until he can slip two into her and swallow down her sigh of pleasure. “You’re so fucking wet with him,” Obito presses his open mouth to her cheek, overcome by the feeling of her, slick with Kakashi’s come, and she yanks at his hair without remorse. 

“Did you-”

“I’m clean,” he promises hurriedly, nudging her legs up around his hips and bracing his elbows next to her shoulders. “I- the bathroom-” 

“Obito, if you don’t get _in_ me in the next five seconds,” she says, pulling her knees even further up to squeeze his ribs hard. 

“What,” he jibes, cocking his hips back and sliding in, one hard thrust that takes the breath out of her lungs entirely. “You’ll get Kakashi to do it? My dick already knocked him out.” 

“Be nice,” she gasps, swatting his head playfully. He grinds in deep, pulling her thigh so high her knee nearly meets her own shoulder, rolling up until she squeaks and clenches down hard in surprise. 

“I’m _nice_ ,” he kisses down her chest, rocking thrusts steady and slow, licking around her nipple before sucking it into his mouth and biting down just to hear her yelp. “You’re just greedy.” He tugs at her tit with his alpha fangs until she’s crying out from how sharp the pleasure-pain is, wriggling away and pushing into his teeth all at once. Obito knows just how much she likes it when it hurts a little, her secret that the three of them will keep. Kakashi likes the burn and snap of pain just as much, but Rin’s always too shy to ask for it, and so Obito gives it to her generously, always the exact amount that she can take. “Talking a big game about getting our come in you until I have you on my cock and then you’re just as sweet as he is, aren’t you?” he purrs, biting and sucking at her other nipple to feel her tighten involuntarily around him. 

“I don’t know what you’re- what you’re, ah, talking about,” Rin says unsteadily, trying to keep her eyes focused on his face even as they nearly cross with another out of rhythm, deep thrust up against her tender spots. When he laughs, rumbling deep and secure against her chest, she has to fling a hand out and wrap her fingers around Kakashi’s and feeling him squeeze back weakly. It’s her turn to be set loose, rocking on the waves of Obito’s overwhelming affection for them. When she turns her head, she sees Kakashi watching them with quiet, glassy eyes, his face peach pink and satisfied, besotted with the sight of them together next to him. 

“Hmm, sure,” Obito has the nerve to roll his eyes at her, rough thumb circling her clit in time with his rolling hips, the swelling of his knot starting up again as he pushes deeper and deeper into her. Sometimes she misses when he was a goofy teenager they could fluster with a single hint of sex, instead of this commanding alpha who reaches down into her chest and pulls all her soft spots up to the light. But how can she miss it, really, when it feels so good that she can’t keep her eyes open anymore, arching into his warm chest and his hot hands. “You’re definitely not just a little beta slut for my knot, right,” he teases, pressing his lips to her ear, his gravelly sex-voice scraping down her spine and making her shiver impulsively. “Begging us both to fill you with our come, get you so full even my knot can’t keep it all inside you, feel me fucking you wide open til that beautiful genius brain of yours turns right off-” 

“ _Fuck_ ,” she whines, scratching pink lines across his shoulder, shaking as she squeezes him between her legs, breath knocked right out of her by his words. She can’t- it’s too much, the way he covers her with his broad shoulders, stretches her until she can hardly take it, to where everything is _Obito Obito Obito_ and the anchor of Kakashi’s fingers twined with hers. It’s everything she wants and everything she needs, to be taken out of her brain and held so tightly by them that she knows nothing else. In the past, during her brief flings with silly chuunin boys before she and Kakashi and Obito actually had the balls to confess to one another, she’d hated the way they condescended her with words like that, but Obito says it like she’s precious, like it makes him love her even more, like he would give her anything she asked for in a heartbeat. 

“Come here,” he says, tugging and pulling at her until he can roll over and put her on his lap, shivering thighs spread across his hips, and he fucks up into her hard just to see the way her eyes nearly roll back in her head, his growing knot stretching her deliciously. He’s got to be sensitive, the second time around, but he grits through it for her, until she’s nearly sobbing every time she breathes in and a strong wind could probably knock her over. 

“Almost, _hnnnn_ , ‘Bito, ah, I’m, I’m almost t-there-” she pants, squeezing Kakashi’s fingers hard, feeling his thumb rub softly over her knuckles and the weight of his eyes nearly palpable on her. Obito grinds up as he comes, pulling her down until she’s spread around his knot and spasming, and it barely takes two firm strokes of his thumb over her clit before she’s coming so hard she can’t breathe. There’s cotton wool in her ears, everything underwater, dizzy with the head rush and the feeling of her muscles tightening like a vise around Obito’s cock, the hot swell of his come in her. For a moment, all she can hear is her own breath and the truly ragged way she’s whimpering with each new wave of her orgasm clenching and rolling through her. When she can shake her head clear of the fuzzy, thick haze, he’s sitting up and she’s leaning against his heaving chest, pulse thundering loudly in the back of her skull. He cups her cheeks gently, dropping a kiss on each of her freckles with a sloppy, messy, enamored mouth, his thumbs rubbing her cheekbones. 

“Perfect, perfect, perfect,” he whispers, almost low enough that she can’t hear him, just a breath against her skin. His voice is loose and pleasure-lax, the way he rubs his forehead against hers enough to let her know that he’s really riding the alpha high of having both of them come on his knot tonight. 

He nuzzles his nose into her jaw, her neck, her shoulder, up under her ear, scenting her so thoroughly she knows it’ll take two showers before she even smells like herself again. Between him and Kakashi, there’s no mistaking what they’ve done tonight. She relaxes fully against him when he finally rests his cheek on her shoulder, letting her eyes slip closed and the warm, wobbly feeling of her muscles carry her into a light doze. While Kakashi is easy to work back up when he’s on Obito’s knot, a typical omega, it nearly puts Rin to sleep to feel that morphine-thick oxytocin and she’s perfectly happy to just let Obito kiss her sweat-damp skin and coddle her through it. He’s exceedingly affectionate with her every time, almost like his inner alpha knows that as their beta she’s not quite filled by the same imperative to be knotted the way Kakashi is. She chooses it, to be close to him this way, to find pleasure in him like this, and it clearly hits some overjoyed instinct of his. After a while, Kakashi stirs next to them, stretching out his arms and legs and rolling onto his back with an entirely satisfied smile on his calm face. He pets lazy fingers across her and Obito’s intertwined legs, where her knees fit around Obito’s hips down to her feet pressed to his outstretched thighs. 

“I need a bath,” he rasps, yawning with his mouth so wide they can see his little omega fangs, and she can’t help but giggle sleepily at the sight of his pink tongue hanging out. He yawns the way Bull does, tongue out and all, and it never fails to be adorable to her. 

“We _all_ do,” she says, her voice a little shot from everything- between Kakashi’s cock down her throat and how hard Obito had made her come, she’s feeling like jelly poured into a Rin-shaped mold at the moment. 

“It’s Obito’s fault, so he should have to take us to the baths,” Kakashi posits, pushing himself up into a vague sitting position and flicking his hair out of his eye, rolling his shoulders like they’d gotten sore and tense resting all curled up. Obito huffs, but he doesn’t protest, nose still pressed tight to her neck, breathing in her sweet, warm, baking-bread smell. “And then maybe make us dinner, too.” 

“Yeah,” Rin giggles, sliding her arms around Obito’s neck and pulling him up so she can kiss him softly. “Protect and provide for us, _alpha_.” 

“You’re awfully bold for someone who still has a cock in them,” Obito points out, rocking up just a little, and she full-body shudders when he pulls back to slip out of her and his come slides down her inner thigh. 

“Hnm, _shit_ ,” she hisses tightly, hips rolling forward involuntarily, her clit twitching at the feeling. She feels empty, way too empty now, and so wet she’s almost cold in the relatively cool air of their bedroom. Kakashi perks up like one of his fucking ninken at her exclamation, shuffling his legs around until he can press up against her back, warming her as his hands trail down her sides. “Kakashi, we can’t- hmmph, _oh-_ ” she gasps, her head falling back limply against his chest when he thrusts three fingers right into her, curling at the exact angle he’s memorized to render her speechless. 

“What was that?” Obito asks her smugly, dark eyes watching the place where Kakash’s fingers disappear into her soaking cunt, holding her steady for his hand. She tries to smack him with her uncoordinated hand, but he just catches her fingers and kisses them, sucking two of them into his mouth with a pleased hum.

“We still haven’t eaten dinner,” she protests weakly, but Kakashi’s other hand is wrapping around her front to slide firm over her swollen, slick clit and she gives in easily to his determination. It’s a while more before they get to the baths, and by the time they’re eating dinner, sprawled out on clean sheets and the rest of Kakashi’s nest that had escaped unscathed, the moon is high in the sky. 

“Hey,” Rin says lazily, when she’s finished her soup and curled around one of the bigger pillows, watching the wind blow the trees back and forth outside their bedroom window. “Did you even get me the information from the meeting earlier, or were you too busy riling Kakashi up, Obito?” 

“Don’ worry about it,” he yawns. “I got the notes from sensei this morning.” Obito waves a sleepy hand towards the bedroom door, rolling over to spoon up behind her, nuzzling his nose into her hair with a pleased sigh. “They’re on your desk in the library here.” Kakashi leans over to stare at him, chopsticks in hand, wrinkling his nose into a frown. 

“Are you serious?” he snaps halfheartedly, poking at Obito’s bare thigh with his utensils. “You got the notes this morning? So we didn’t need to go to that meeting at all?” 

“No,” Obito mutters, cracking his eye open to look up at their annoyed boyfriend. “I just thought it would be funny to get you worked up in a meeting. You’re always so fucking uptight about them and then you don’t even pay attention.” Kakashi huffs dramatically and flops back onto the mattress, tossing his chopsticks down onto the floor and landing them neatly in his empty bowl. 

“I hate you,” Kakashi snips, but he accepts Obito’s hand on his stomach anyway, rubbing soothing circles over his navel and ruffling the silver hair there. 

“No you don’t,” Rin murmurs, already half asleep, and Kakashi can’t help the fondness he feels at the rose and gold curve of her cheek, the freckles across her nose, the smudged purple of her clan markings. Her hair is mussed in a way it very rarely is when she’s up and about, falling across her closed eyes, and her hand closes around his instinctually when he reaches out for her. 

“No,” he says softly, squeezing her hand. “I don’t.”


End file.
